Murray Wiggle/Gallery
Gallery MurrayWiggle.jpg|Murray in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video MurrayandJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff Murrayin1992MusicVideo.jpg|Murray in 1992 music video MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurrayandPhillip.jpg|Murray and Phillip MurrayonPlaySchool.jpg|Murray on Play School MurrayCookinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" MurrayinWiggleTime.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Time" MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" MurrayandAnthony.jpg|Murray and Anthony MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray and Greg MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" end credits Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray in backstage clip MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledance!" MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Murray and the audience MurrayandWags.jpg|Murray and Wags Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" MurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray at Manly Beach MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Murray at Wigglehouse MurrayinTVSeries1.JPG|Murray's name in the 1997 television series MurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend2.jpg|Murray wearing pajamas Anthony'sFriend10.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Friend" Anthony'sSuperheroDream35.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" Murray'sShirt2.jpg|Murray in "Murray's Shirt" BuildingBlocks25.jpg|Murray in "Building Blocks" JefftheMechanic6.jpg|Murray in "Jeff the Mechanic" Lilly24.jpg|Murray in "Lilly" TheParty60.jpg|Murray in "The Party" Anthony'sHaircut7.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Haircut" SpookedWiggles59.jpg|Murray in "Spooky Monsters" MurrayinYummyYummy-1998.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" Murrayin1998.jpg|Murray in 1998 interview MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" MurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray in "Toot Toot!" MurrayAndUnderWaterBigBand.png|Murray in "A Day with The Wiggles" MurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Food" MurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray in "Counting and Numbers" MurrayinDancing.jpg|Murray in "Dancing" MurrayinDressingUp(Episode).jpg|Murray in "Dressing Up" YourBody73.jpg|Murray in "Your Body" YourBody58.jpg|Murray in caveman times AtPlay11.jpg|Murray in "At Play" Safety25.jpg|Murray in "Safety" TheColoredLeapers6.jpg|Murray in "Storytelling" Friends5.jpg|Murray in "Friends" Multicultural46.jpg|Murray in "Multicultural" MusicandMusicalInstruments3.jpg|Murray playing the flute Hygiene54.jpg|Murray in "Hygiene" PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray Murrayin1999.jpg|Murray in prologue of "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene MurrayinHistory.jpg|Murray in "History" MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray in "Family" Nutrition31.jpg|Murray in "Nutrition" Directions33.jpg|Murray in "Directions" Manners47.jpg|Murray in "Manners" Travel14.jpg|Murray in "Travel" Play45.jpg|Murray in "Play" TheBody51.jpg|Murray in "The Body" Communication28.jpg|Murray in "Communication" MurrayinWork.jpg|Murray in "Work" Imagination7.jpg|Murray in "Imagination" CowsandDucks59.jpg|Murray in "Cows and Ducks" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling" MurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" MurrayinPlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|Murray playing his guitar from "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Murray in "Playhouse Disney" music video MurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayonYesDear.jpg|Murray on "Yes Dear" MoonMurray.jpg|Moon Murray MurrayinSpaceDancing(Live-Action).jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing" (Live-Action) MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Murray in "Space Dancing" Murray in TV Series 3.PNG|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremins!" MurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray in "Top of the Tots" MurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Murray in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" MurrayinTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Murray in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Lullaby)" MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Murray at the Sydney Entertainment Centre MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" MurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray on "Carols in the Domain" Murrayin2004.jpg|Murray's title seen on television MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Murray in "Walking on the Moon" music video AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Animated Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Murrayin2006.jpg|Murray's title in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" MurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert MurrayinWiggledancing!USALive.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing - Live In The USA" MurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray in "Racing To The Rainbow" MurrayatWigglesWorld.jpg|Murray in Wiggles World theme park MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing!" MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles" MurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Murray at Dreamworld MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" MurrayatSixFlags.jpg|Murray at Six Flags MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" MurrayinGoBananas!.jpg|Murray in "Go Bananas!" MurrayinBigBigShow.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show" MurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show" end credits MurrayinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Murray in "Clean Your Teeth" MurrayinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes MurrayinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle" MurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" MurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits MurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" MurrayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!" MurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" MurrayonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Murray on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Greatest Hits in the Round" MurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray in "Australia Day Concert" MurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits MurrayinBigBirthday.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday" MurrayholdingGuitar.jpg|Murray holding his first guitar Murrayin2011.jpg|Murray in 2011 Murray'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray's title in "It's Always Christmas With You" MurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray in "It's Always Christmas With You" HavingFunAtTheBeachWigglyAnimation.png|Cartoon Murray MurrayandSimon.jpg|Murray and Simon MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray's name in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinSurferJeff4.jpg|Murray in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong" concert MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Celebration!" MurrayandLachlan.jpg|Murray and Lachy MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma Murrayin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 MurrayinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Murray in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video Murraycooktoronto2012.jpg|Murray at the Morning Show in Toronto 2012 MurrayandSimonWiggle.jpg|Murray and Simon Wiggle MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray in "Christmas Celebration Tour" Oldmurraycartoon.jpg|Old Murray cartoon CartoonMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray cartoon in 2012 Finalbow.jpg|The Final Bow, December 23, 2012 Category:Galleries Category:Wiggle Galleries Category:Character Galleries